deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nugget Toncrol
Nugget is an OC created by 5555thExplosionMage that uses a black-haired Shana (Shakugan no Shana) as her photo. BIO Nugget is a carefree sort of character that has the occasional episode of pure misery. She is well known for making herself known by causing utter chaos wherever she goes. Or just following someone until they notice her. She's very VERY unintelligent with her falling for simple tricks such as "How to entertain an idiot, turn to back". Her idiocy extends to her math skills being unable to do basic math and being unable to figure out what's one plus one. Basically optimistic but stupid. Backstory Nugget's name was never really Nugget her name was Nicky. She was a simple girl that lived out in a colony with her human father and her twin brother, Nicky. The two were really close and hung out very often and pulled many pranks on other colonists. The two were absolutely inseparable. However one may ask who was their mother? Their mother was a being that looked much like a human but really wasn't. Nugget's mother was capable of editing things to how she saw fit. Nugget and Nicky both had their mothers ability but Nugget leaned more to her mother's side and was well capable of this ability however neither her or Nicky knew. Nicky had very minor abilities such as fourth-wall reading but that was it. Eventually Nugget grew bored of the colony as she usually gets bored of things and had an idea. Nugget convinced Nicky to leave the colony with her. The two travelled for a long period of time eventually arriving at a kingdom where they became The Twin Thieves. Just two children who were well capable of thievery, how? Child charms. A few years passed and the two were even more close than they were before but then it changed. One day as the two were talking in their hideout a weird lady arrived calling herself Nugget and saying she was Nugget from the future. Nugget was confused and outraged by this. From then on everyday Nugget had to sit through her apparently future self trying to get her attention and convince her that she was her. This drove her insane no, seriously insane. To the point where she retaliated and attacked. But how can you hurt something that you can't hit? Edit yourself. Nugget finally listened and edited herself so she could attack her future self. The two fought and both sides were highly injured. Nugget's training was complete. Nugget went on to change her name from Nicky to Nugget and destroy multiple timelines out of boredom. However she knew something about herself she disliked. She was unstable. Without souls she would basically become a black hole and destroy everything (I mean she was already destroying timelines and floating around outside them but she didn't want to die). Thus she began to convince people to give her their souls. How's that? Striking a simple deal, they tell her what they've always wanted and she'll give that to them as long as they give up their soul (they won't be needing it anyway once she will destroy that timeline). One day as she was floating around doing things she was attacked by an unknown foe. A ghost it seemed however he looked familiar to her. After studying it she found out it was her twin Nicky. After running off after going insane she left Nicky behind and he died. Nugget, not wanting to hurt her brother fled and tried to stay far away. One day she talked to her twin at least trying to understand what was going on. She learned that because she was breaking the fourth wall so much her brother's duty was to kill her or die trying. Nugget didn't like that so much. Thus, she edited Nicky making him not have to do so and once again the siblings were reunited. Unable to hug however... Nugget eventually met a man named Rysar who took a long time of convincing for Nugget to obtain his soul. After doing so she destroyed the timeline but Rysar lived. Nugget, deciding to be a trickster allowed Rysar to gather two more adventurers and then storm a tower Nugget constructed herself. If they can scale all the floors and beat Nugget then she'll bring the timeline back. They beat Nugget in a very unusual way, making her flustered by flirting with her. Lots. Later Nugget and Rysar became a couple. After time Nugget and Nicky decided it would be best to keep themselves from becoming like they were as of currently (ghost and insane being) and thus they went back in time, to keep what happened before from happening again. Nugget, however had different plans. She wanted her younger self to gain her powers sooner so she could have more fun and thus history repeated itself. List of Stuff Feats -Caught all of the rain surrounding a church using a bucket. -Kept herself from being erased by writing herself back in (twice). -Brushed off an attack that destroyed a timeline. -Survived having her being stabbed. -Killed and made Cthulhu into calamari (and then ate it). -Destroyed multiple timelines "because she was bored" -She claims she has eaten over one million time vortexes. She is seen snacking on them. Abilities -Self Editing -Fourth-Wall Breaking -Blurring: Basically what seems to be teleportation -Spawning Whatever: Nugget spawns whatever she wants except for objects that there's a very small number of. She cannot spawn those (e.g. Soul Gems, blade of a legendary hero, a SOUL) -Ability Copying: From watching someone else she can note what they did and make herself capable of that move. -Healing Factor: Nugget can recover from attacks that would easily kill or highly injure the average person (e.g. decapitation, limb removal) -Unpredictable Weaknesses -Pets: Nugget becomes immobile when pet (specifically when the little string of hair poking out of the top of her head is touched in a sign of affection. -Simple Tricks -Having her being stabbed -Ability removers -Herself -Often just stands there, always letting the opponent make the first move -Without enough souls Nugget will eventually implode into a black hole -Random Weapons -Anything from spawning whatever -Enchanted Knife: A weapon given to her by one of her attackers (another RPer) that was supposed to kill her. This knife stabs it's target's being draining away their existence until they eventually vanish. This knife was stabbed into Nugget but she did remove it and recovered. Fanon Ideas Possible Opponents Bill Cipher Madoka Kaname Discord Robloxian Omega Flowey Origins of Nugget Nugget was originally created as a fourth-wall breaking character with no real purpose other than to start a cult. After that the character evolved in becoming so self aware she;s figured out how to mess with things she shouldn't get her hands on. Nugget edited herself on her own page that had everything about her giving her abilities, strengths, weaknesses, basically anything she really wanted. Nugget became accepted in the community known as the girl who will ask before joining and if no she understands. She listened well the hosts of the universes she entered at least until she reached her own. In her own universe her true nature was shown. She destroyed it, the entire timeline gone. After a bunch of Rpers flustered her into bringing it back she laid low pretending to be good. She plans to soon rise again and destroy every timeline and she could too. If it wasn't for the person in charge of Rping her. It's said Nugget was created the day the creator decided to be really stupid. One day the creator of Nugget teamed up with a friend of theirs to add more to Nugget's story giving her a real name and a brother. The two even gave the siblings a theme which was Children's War by Kagamine Len and Rin. Mary Sue Test 30 (Yes I'm surprised too) Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:Original Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Time Travelers Category:Female